


Tinsel

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alive Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, Evan is an anxious boi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Connor has always hated Christmas. Ever since he was 5, he has. But now that he’s in a relationship with someone who worships the holiday season, he has to swallow his feelings about it.





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with other fandoms.

Connor has always hated Christmas. Ever since he was 5, he has. But now that he’s in a relationship with someone who worships the holiday season, he has to swallow his feelings about it.

 

Evan and Connor were picking out their tree. It was their first Christmas on their own. Connor practically wanted to shoot his brains out rather than Christmas shopping.

 

“How about this one, Con?” Evan asks.

 

“Uh, sure, Ev.”

 

Evan looks at him with concern.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Connor plasters a smile. “Yeah, yeah, just a little stressed about work is all.”

 

While yes, this was true, Connor didn’t want to worry Evan.

 

After they pay for the ornaments and other decor, they walk to their car. Connor desperately wants a smoke, but he doesn’t want to smoke while Evan’s in the car. That was always their agreement. Connor wasn’t to smoke in the same room as Evan. It actually helped Connor’s urge to have a cigarette.

 

When they get home, the two unload the Christmas junk.

 

“I’m going on the balcony for a bit,” Connor says. Evan knows the drill.

 

“Okay. But tonight, we’re setting this shit up.”

 

Connor grabs his cigarettes and lighter and he heads out of the apartment to their balcony.

 

He lights a cig and sticks it in his mouth. He doesn’t even finish it, he snuffs out the ash by rubbing it into the ashtray Evan had put on the table.

 

When he goes back inside, he sees that Evan was putting up the garland on the fireplace mantel.

 

“D-done so soon?” Evan stutters. Connor shrugs.

 

“Yeah. I’ll smoke the rest later.”

 

Connor feels slightly uncomfortable when Evan goes back to work on the garland.

 

“Ev, I need to tell you something.”

 

Evan’s face turns to concern. Connor sits on the couch and pats the seat next to him. Evan obeys, sitting next to his boyfriend.

 

“So, I totally get that you love Christmas, but I absolutely hate it,” Connor groans. “Wait, that’s the wrong phrasing. I mean, I love that you love it, but I don’t like the holiday.”

 

Evan’s expression says it all. It’s sad.

 

“Oh. Um, well, if y-you need me to take everything down, I-I can,” Evan says, standing up and starting to take down the garland.

 

The sight broke Connor’s heart. The older man stands from his seat, walking over to Evan, grabbing his hands, quietly saying stop.

 

“Hey, you don’t need to take it down. You didn’t know, I didn’t tell you,” Connor says, stroking Evan’s hair. “I didn’t tell you because you looked so happy about planning.”

 

Evan’s face softens.

 

“I hate Christmas because of Larry. It’s not you, Ev,” Connor chuckles. “Keep the decor up, I love it,” He says with a smile. “I may not like Christmas, but you still can.”

 

Evan smiles when Connor kisses his nose. “Is there anything you like about Christmas?”

 

Connor looks up as if he’s thinking. There was one thing he liked. “I liked it when me and Zoe made gingerbread cookies. I miss that.”

 

Evan nuzzles into Connor’s touch.

 

“It can be our tradition around this time of year.”

 

Connor laughs and places a chaste kiss on Evan’s lips.

 

“So why don’t we put this garland back up and we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?”

 

The younger man smiles, which says it all. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

 

Connor helps put the garland back on the mantel. Evan’s smile couldn’t be erased and, to be honest, Connor’s couldn’t either.

 

Connor may not like Christmas, but he has Evan to replenish his Christmas spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
